


Unacceptable

by GalaxyAqua



Series: Sugar [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this particular morning, Byakuya Togami observes an exhausted college student ordering a coffee with twelve sugars, and in no universe will that ever be okay. Who in their right mind orders a coffee with twelve sugars? Twelve? This is blasphemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unacceptable

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this is a sort of ridiculous concept, but I overheard a conversation about the numbers of sugars people order in coffee, and this kinda just spawned out of that

"Hi, welcome to Hope's Peak Café. What do you want?" The voice of the barista rings loud through the coffeehouse, sharp and to the point, but not blunt enough to be considered rude. That is the first thing that garners the Byakuya Togami's attention, as the employee who had served him earlier - at precisely 7:53 am - was one of a softer nature, and more pleasant disposition. He glances over briefly, sizing up the impatient brunet behind the washed wooden counter, observing the way in which he is currently trying to look welcoming but giving off more of a 'it's too early for this crap' vibe.

"Sir?" the barista tries again, unfortunate to be stuck with an either slow or indecisive customer, "Are you ready to order?"

Said customer jumps, a short boy looking to be in the prime of his miserable high school life, and rubs at tired green eyes before shooting the brunet a sheepish smile.  "Oh, sorry! Yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"... fine." The barista raises an eyebrow, but does not comment on the response given. "So, can I have your order?"

"Y-yes, of course! I - " the customer fumbles a bit, yawning mid-sentence, gesticulating lazily at something on the menu, "I'd like an espresso, maybe uh, small? And a um, blueberry muffin. Please."

"Alright, so small espresso and blueberry muffin. Anything else?"

"Could you put ... like, twelve sugars into the coffee? Is that okay?"

Outwardly, it would look as if the heir is blinking slowly while reading his rich-looking novel, but that single question brought the blond's mind to a screeching halt.

_No. That is most certainly **not** okay._

Now, first to clarify, Byakuya Togami is not an eavesdropper. The sole reason he is listening to this senseless, ordinary conversation is because of the pure accident of it having crossed paths with  _him_ , and not the other way around. He must take responsibility for its carelessness. So, he, being the esteemed Byakuya Togami, places his book down like a man of refinement, and settles to hear this one out - as much of an unfortunate waste of time it will be.

"Twelve?" The barista repeats, surprisingly unfazed by the request. Togami guesses he must have grown accustomed to people ordering sugar-addled trash with a side dish of absurdity, if he's even considering allowing this 'espresso with twelve sugars' abomination to come into existence. It's blasphemous how calmly the brunet inputs the order, slender fingers tapping accurately at the register. "In that case, we're gonna need a bigger cup."

The high-schooler-ordering-the-stuff-of-nightmares chuckles nervously, almost apologetic. "That's fine. Thank you, uh..." dazed eyes dart down to the name tag, "Hinata."

"No problem. That's gonna be $8.40, and I also need a name?"

"It's Naegi." The boy supplies, pulling money from his oversized hoodie pockets. "Here you go."

Togami cringes at the sight; he'd never get used to the way plebeians handle their wealth. At least he has a name to add to his ever-extensive hit list now. Through narrowed eyes and the pristine lenses of his glasses, he watches as Hinata slots the money into the register and hand Naegi the change - which to his dismay, returns to the hoodie pockets for safekeeping. Not even a cheap wallet... just the pockets. How unsightly. He could cry. 

Shaking his head free of such inelegant thoughts, Togami observes as Naegi steps away from the counter, a little closer to his table, to wait for his order to be processed. Unable to help himself, the heir catches the boy's attention with a low mutter of " _Twelve_ sugars? Is that to match your dismal age, or the small number of brain cells you have?"

Naegi twirls around gracelessly, face twisted in confusion. The unfamiliar face does nothing to lessen his puzzlement. "But I'm twenty-one," he informs the other, completely missing the point. "And I'm pretty sure I have more than twelve brain cells..."

"Cancel your order." Togami demands, changing the focus while attempting to gauge the boy's true age. He looks fifteen. In any case, he couldn't possibly be the same age as him. "That is disgusting and should be illegal."

"It's not like it's any of your business..." Naegi picks at the fluff on the end of his jacket. "I'm entitled to my own opinions, and as are you. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean that I don't, you know."

Clearly not appreciative of that answer, Togami feigns indifference over his internal scowl. "I am here for breakfast. Not to speak with you. Go away."

"You talked to me first!" Naegi waves his arms slightly, as if in disbelief. His sleeve, green cotton if the heir's eye serves him correctly (which it always does), slips over his small hands with the gesture, and the boy pulls them back up. "I don't even know who you are."

"What a shame."

"What...? What's a shame?"

"That your pitiful existence could be likened to that of an amoeba, small and worthless, existing without purpose."

"That is..."

"... an exact depiction of your lowly status? I agree."

"Okay, do you always antagonize strangers or are you just picking on me for fun?"

It is this moment when Togami decides that he's had enough of interacting with commoners for the day. For the year, even. He picks up his novel, flipping to the page he had previously retired from. Intended as a firm closure to their conversation, he says, "If your mouth comes in contact with that sickening, sweetened atrocity, feel free never to speak in public again."

"Umm, well, you can say that but you can't exactly stop me..."

_Insolence,_ Togami grumbles internally, yet somehow sticking to his resolve of having ended his interaction with the perplexed little boy. 

A short cough alerts the two to a third presence. It's Hinata, holding a tray in his hands and frowning slightly. "Is something the matter? I called your name, Naegi, but you didn't answer, so I brought your stuff here. That okay?"

"Oh! Oh um, yes, thank you!" Attention fully diverted towards the barista, Naegi bows and gingerly accepts the tray, "I'm sorry I didn't come. I was a little caught up."

"You guys know each other?" Hinata asks conversationally, though his brows furrow at the sight of Togami. At least someone around here knows of the affluent progeny's face, he thinks proudly to himself, even if Hinata seems to be staring him down. It's fine. Some of the common folk seem to lack manners, he is well aware.

"Well, not really..." Naegi responds, nervous lilt in his tone. His head tips to the side, and he manages another long yawn. "Actually, I have no idea who he is."

"... is he bothering you?"

With a wave of a hand, Naegi dismisses the suggestion almost immediately. His manners are to be commended, at least, if nothing else. "No... no, he's fine. Everything's fine. Thank you so much for bringing this out for me."

"That beverage is a disgrace to society." Togami tells Hinata, serving the cup a pointed glare. If he were anyone other than Byakuya Togami, he would have stolen it from loose hands and thrown it straight into the trash where it belongs. Naegi seems to cower a little in his hoodie at this accusation.

Hinata, keeping a cool demeanor, merely shrugs. "Coffee's bitter, and some people need it sweetened up a bit. Nothing wrong with that."

"Don't make needless excuses."

"It's not even an excuse!"

"The only way to drink coffee is the manner in which it has been created."

"And who dictated this? God?"

"My name is Byakuya Togami."

"Oh, okay. Maybe you only like to drink it black because it's as dark and bitter as your personality."

The heir is suddenly reminded of how much he loathes ignorant lesser beings. As if feeling the impending confrontation, Naegi steps between the two swiftly and gives Hinata a sweet, pleading look (he knows it will not work on Togami, and the blond is pleased that the commoner knows his place, even if that is quite an endearing expression, wait, what). Fortunately, Hinata just shakes his head and starts heading back to the counter, shooting Togami a quick look of disapproval as he goes.  _  
_

In a perfectly mature response, Togami shoots him a condescending look, mouthing, _'Yes_. _Leave. Remove your filthy existence from my sight.'_

"Um, I'm sorry," Naegi starts, bringing the scion's reluctant attention back to his ordinary face. The unnecessary apology catches him slightly - only very slightly, inching towards 0.00000000001% - off guard. The boy seems to regain the jitters, and hurriedly says, "I'm gonna go sit down now, okay? I hope you have a nice day."

Naegi must be the kind of person who saves kittens from trees and chases jewelry burglars or something, goodness gracious. Even if he does, he musn't be very good at it.

Either way, he isn't dignified with a response, and so after a few awkward moments, Naegi shuffles away. He also reminds the heir of a timid turtle, clutching at that monstrosity of a drink and the fluffy muffin as if it's his child. Perhaps Togami momentarily wonders what is going on is this loser's life, but if he does, he won't admit it.  

As blue eyes flicker back down to the pages of his novel, Togami taps an unsettled hand against the table, wondering in slight irritation why he felt as though their interactions were not quite over. He doesn't have to wait long, before the answer shows itself in the form of a stern-looking girl striding up to his table. A cold, lilac gaze meets his own and silently they initiate a staring contest, as if testing whose presence is stronger. Of course, the victor should already be quite obvious.

"Hey," the girl finally greets, breaking off the competition to slide into the seat opposite him. _Rude._ Togami frowns at her, flicking his head upwards in distaste.

"Leave." He answers, chancing a glance at his expensive watch. 8:10. He still has around 20 minutes to spare until the next item on his schedule, and he's not about to move for this pretentious woman looking like she stepped out of a murder mystery.

"So, you're Byakuya Togami." She states, calmly twirling a lavender braid around her gloved finger. "Hi. I'm Kyouko Kirigiri."

"I have no business with you. Leave."

"Listen, Byakuya."

At the rather abrupt show of disrespect via use of his first name, Togami's head snaps back and he glares.

She continues, completely ignoring the hostility. "My friend is going through a lot, and he hasn't got time for your nonsense. So if you target Makoto Naegi again, _you_ should be the one to feel free to never speak in public again. Am I making myself clear?"

"You are under no authority to dictate my life."

"Wow, shocker. You are under no authority to dictate mine either." Kirigiri sighs, as if  _he's_ the one being difficult. _The nerve of her. Who does she think she is?_ "The world doesn't revolve around you, Mr. High and Mighty. Leave my friend alone. That's all I had to say. I'll be leaving now."

"Finally." Togami's eyebrows furrow slightly. "Go crawl off and inhale sugar, or whatever it is you lowlifes do for amusement."

Thankfully, she does move to leave, but stops when a familiar voice rings out from nearby.

"Kirigiri! Kirigiri, where did you go - oh!" Panting, Naegi makes his reappearance and swoops in to latch onto the girl's arm. That dreadful drink is still in his hands, and Togami burns it with his mind. Naegi is fussing over his friend for a second before eyes widen and he notices who she is, or was, conversing with. "O-oh my god, I'm so sorry, is she bothering you? I left her alone for one second, I swear, I didn't tell her to come talk to you - "

Kirigiri looks ready to argue, so before she can attempt to gain the upper hand, Togami cuts in with a swift "Remove yourselves from my proximity. I can't stand to look at your stale faces."

"C'mon, Kirigiri. It's fine." Naegi tugs on the girl's sleeve, but Kirigiri doesn't move. She crosses her arms in challenge. "Seriously, just back off, Togami."

"I told you to leave." He bites out, and turns to Naegi, who is clearly a much more vulnerable target (and had he not had the most awful taste in drinks, he would not have objected to allowing him the privilege to serve under him, but alas, he drinks rubbish), and comes out with a "You. Didn't I tell you not to speak again if your mouth came in contact with that vile abomination? Do us all a favor and shut your mouth."

There is a short span of blissful silence, before Kirigiri turns Naegi around and whispers something into his ear. The boy squeaks, moving to run away before she reels him back, their entire conversation being very hush-hush and excluding Togami, of all people, leading him to become increasingly irritated. Not that he cares what they were saying. It is simply impolite. That is all.

"Are you going to leave now?" He prompts, contemplating kicking Naegi who is within his reach. He doesn't, because he is not a child. 

"Shush," Kirigiri tells him, patting Naegi on the head and cleverly steering him out of kicking range. _Seriously, how dare she?_ As they keep talking, Togami's eyes drift in pure loathing towards the disgusting beverage that should have never come into existence and he seethes when it appears to taunt him. 'Yo,' the drink seems to be saying, 'you can't touch this.'

_I will destroy you._ Togami mentally conveys to the drink, certain it received his message.

He watches as it moves further from him, as the owner of the drink sips hesitantly at it, fully aware that Togami is watching. _So there is at least a little backbone in that lithe figure_ , he muses, mindful that this is not the thought that should be crossing his mind but it is how it is.

'I will haunt you in your dreams,' the drink tells him, swirling colors of brown and white. 'There is no escape.'

He has to resist the urge to tear the cup from Naegi's lips and pound it to the ground right there. 

"So, you really don't like this, right? Espresso with twelve sugars?" Kirigiri asks, swiping the cup from Naegi triumphantly, waving the monstrosity in front of Togami's face. He is visibly repulsed.

Naegi is jumping up and down trying to get his drink back, but Kirigiri, being taller, keeps it just out of his reach.

"You the king of coffee or something, Byakuya Togami?" 

Togami slams his book shut, not liking where this was going, but not being able to judge her next course of action. Well, no, he could hazard a guess - he is the revered heir of the Togami Conglomerate and nothing can slip from him, after all - but it just isn't ... glaringly obvious, that's it. He is not flawed at judging social situations in any sense.

Even so, he narrows his eyes as the girl presses two gloved fingers to Naegi's mouth, and very nearly dodges the very same fingers when they press against his own mouth. Upon contact, he just stops himself from biting the girl's fingers.

It doesn't faze him so much that it's an indirect kiss, since he isn't a prepubescent teenager, but how  _dare_ she touch him so casually - and more importantly, those fingers _touched_ the sugary horror of nature, and now he has the smallest  _trace_ of it on him and ugh -  

"Kirigiri!" Naegi stops reaching for his cup, when his hands move to cover half his face instead. He's bright red. "Let's just go...!"

She ignores him momentarily, seeming displeased with Togami's lack of reaction. 

So she tips the drink over his head.

"...!?"

Togami sputters indignantly, liquid sliding down the contours of his face. It's not burning, but he breathes deeply, screwing his eyes shut before he deems it safe to open them again and glower at the culprit. If looks could kill... 

"Well, would you look at that." The girl murmurs, feigning surprise. "My hand slipped."

"You - "

A gloved hand silences him, and behind her, Naegi is handing money to Hinata, blurting frenzied apologies for his friend's conduct. The barista is not so much annoyed than he is amused, and teases the smaller boy about something that has him stuffing his hair into his hood and looking like he wants to melt into the floor. Not that Togami cares, because godforsaken...

"Kirigiri - " the heir spits, as though voicing her name physically hurts him. She waves the empty cup one last time, tapping it to her Naegi's blubbering mouth to emphasize her point. Her point - completely remorseless, she leans in - being this, and she says it very succinctly;

"Shh. 'If your mouth comes in contact with _this_ , feel free never to speak in public again', remember?"

Then Kirigiri sees herself out, ushering a bumbling, apologetic Naegi to follow. Hinata slips something onto his table.

Togami is left dripping and stunned. 

It's 8:42. 

He's also late.

* * *

 On the napkin on his table the heir doesn't acknowledge until much, much later, there is a note reading:

_'I'm so sorry about today!! I'll make it up to you, I promise! Here's my number, just call me and we can sort something out. - Naegi'_

It's followed by a series of numbers, and a nervous looking smiley face with a point coming out of its head (it resembles the boy's hair, he realizes with alarming clarity, and that's adorable, wait no, no it isn't) and Togami briefly considers burning it. He also wonders if Naegi knows how reckless this is, and if he knows that Togami has the power to ruin his life is he so desired. He wouldn't though, because why should the great bother with the unworthy? The best course of action is to dispose of the evidence, and hence dispose of the memory altogether.

It's not like he'll just run into Naegi on the streets again. The city is a reasonably large place, after all.

...

... he calls the number the next day.


End file.
